


Love, Dream and Patches

by amooniesong



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: Dream smiled to himself as he sat at his kitchen table, Christmas songs playing in his headphones and Patches contentedly lapping milk from a saucer in arms reach. He didn’t just like Christmas, he loved Christmas. It was - by far - Dream’s favourite holiday. Now that he was successful on Twitch and YouTube he enjoyed it all the more, his income meant he was more than capable of giving back to those he loved, those that supported him, and the wider community.-----------------MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts, Day 5: Christmas Cards
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018129
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Love, Dream and Patches

Dream smiled to himself as he sat at his kitchen table, Christmas songs playing in his headphones and Patches contentedly lapping milk from a saucer in arms reach. He didn’t just like Christmas, he  _ loved  _ Christmas. It was - by far - Dream’s favourite holiday. Now that he was successful on Twitch and YouTube he enjoyed it all the more, his income meant he was more than capable of giving back to those he loved, those that supported him, and the wider community. He’d already picked out charities to donate to and encourage his fans to do the same. 

That afternoon was, however, about people closer to home. Beside him he already had a stack of envelopes that were addressed and stamped, sealed with signed cards inside. The proof that he’d been writing for some time now was from the obvious calluses on his fingers and the glitter that seemed to linger on everything he’d touched. He put down his pen for a moment to grab his water with one hand, flexing the other to stop a cramp coming on. 

Dream made sure to post the cards in advance, knowing that many had long international journeys ahead of them. He hoped they’d arrive in time, and hoped that his friends would appreciate the gesture as much as he thought they would.

# # #

Bad’s card arrived on December 8th. He used a penknife to open the envelope carefully, sheathing the blade and placing it on his countertop before he pulled the card out and smiled at the cover: a glittery, wintery scene with a little white dog that resembled Lucy. 

“That’s you, see!” Bad smiled, crouching down and holding the card in front of his dog’s face. When she barked, he laughed, and scratched her head with his free hand while opening the card to read the message inside.

_ Dear Bad, _

_ Merry Christmas! I wanted to send you a card as a thank you for being such an amazing friend - this year and every year before. I’ve seen explosive growth this year and it could have been so difficult to cope with if I didn’t have a friend like you by my side. You’ve always been there as someone to talk to, someone to create content with, and I will always cherish our friendship. I wouldn’t have had any of the successes I have today without your help, and I hope that you can see how you’ve rubbed off on me. I hope you’re proud of the person you’ve inspired me to be - I hope that you can see how your kindness has helped me to be a better and more understanding person.  _

_ Thank you, Bad, for being there for me. I owe you so much more than I can ever put into words. You’re one of the best people I know. _

_ Take care this Christmas, I hope you have an utterly fantastic 2021. Stay safe, stay in touch, keep being you. _

_ Lots of love,  _

_ Dream and Patches. _

“D’aww, Dream is such a good muffin, isn’t he Lucy?” Bad said, getting back to his feet as he moved to pin the card on display. “We’ll have to give him a call later to thank him.” A bark was all the response he got, and Bad just laughed a little.

# # #

Sapnap’s card arrived a few days later - on December 12th - though it was late into the evening before he collected his mail. He tore the envelope open with his thumb, ripping a fairly straight line, before he pulled out the card. The image of snow, scarves, and trees made him chuckle a little - he wasn’t sure he’d ever actually seen snow in his life - but he opened it up without much thought and began to read.

_ Sapnap, _

_ Merry Christmas! You are one of my oldest, closest, and dearest friends, and I mean that. I don’t think there’s anyone I know in my life that I’ve known as long as you, and I wouldn’t change that for the world. All those years of friendship are so important to me, and I’m so glad to have you in my life. You’re a brilliant person, a fantastic content creator, and you deserve every success you have and so much more. 2021 is going to be your year, I just know it!  _

_ I can’t wait to see what next year brings for you, for me, for us, and the Dream Team. We’re going to do some amazing things, and I hope we’ll have a chance to all fall asleep watching movies together like you keep mentioning. I’m so excited to meet you in person! _

_ Love you so much, _

_ Dream and Patches _

“Of course he’d sign the card from Patches too.” Sapnap laughed to himself. “He’s such an idiot. I’m surprised he didn’t draw her pawprint on the card too.” Despite his words, he was grinning widely. He decided that he’d write a card for Dream in return - his friend always seemed to know just how much he valued receiving something with a personal touch. 

# # #

The postal system in the UK was awful at the best of times, and Christmas never made that any better. George had sent his Christmas cards in November to try and beat the rush, and it was December 23rd by the time the envelope from Dream was handed to him by his mother. He’d taken it from her with a smile, retreating into his bedroom to hurriedly pull it open. It wasn’t a neat opening - the paper kept tearing away in chunks rather than one tidy line - but it did the job. He sat back in his chair, starting to read.

_ Dear George, _

_ Merry Christmas! This year has been insane and you’ve been the best friend to experience it all with. Your channel has grown so much, you’ve grown so much, and I’m so proud of everything you’ve achieved. We’ve done so much together, but none of it would’ve happened if it weren’t for you. Thank you for being you, for creating content with me, for making me smile every single day. I don’t know what I’d have done if you weren’t by my side when things got crazy. _

_ Next year we’re going to make a real vlog, I promise. You’re coming to the US no matter what - it’s going to be amazing. I can’t wait until we put all our plans into motion, and I hope that everything is as brilliant as we think it’s going to be. _

_ Love you so much Georgie! _

_ From,  _

_ Dream and Patches _

George leaned back in his chair to smile to himself for a minute, before he reached for his mouth and clicked onto discord. Dream was online, in a call with Sapnap. Perfect. He joined without a second thought, only to find Dream and Sapnap laughing about Dream putting mistletoe on the screen and,  _ technically,  _ they had to kiss now. 

He wouldn’t trade his friends for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to take part in the mcyt advent calendar prompts feel free to join in, you can find the prompt list on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/amooniesong/status/1331702805934043137) (feel free to drop a follow, too!) i also have a [discord server](https://discord.gg/9y9BF7SMKc) if you'd like to join :)
> 
> please do drop a comment or kudos, always makes my day!


End file.
